My Only Obsession
by Fallen Dark Angels
Summary: It started out simply enough. A glance here, a dream or two there, but soon my hopes of his love developed into something much stronger than a fascination... [Beware of smut]


A/N: This random plot simply wandered into my head one day, hope you enjoy it! Warning OOCness on Hermione! Yes, I have a perverted mind… -smirks-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**My Only Obsession**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It started out simply enough. A glance here, a dream or two there, but soon my hopes of his love developed into something much stronger than a fascination. It's stupid really. To think that he could love a common muggle-born like me, but from the moment he gave me that perfect smile I knew, I was hooked.

I couldn't pass him by without my heart rapidly beating, waiting, for a look, a smirk, anything. I must be going crazy, what happened to the strong Gryffindor I used to be? The one who couldn't care less whether a guy fancied her or not? Oh yeah, puberty. Then it happened, the day I fell…

"_Hermione, could I speak with you?" I heard him say; well right at that moment I should've known something was amiss. He had called me Hermione, not Granger, not Mudblood… Hermione. Being as naïve as I was, I followed him assuming it was Head business. Boy, was that a mistake. As soon as we had reached the corridor, he looked behind me to see if we'd been followed. Of course we hadn't, it was the beginning of lunch, I'd be with everyone else too if he hadn't called me over. _

_I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to speak. He was staring at me, it was quite unnerving to tell you the truth, the way his eyes probed my body. Oh, those perfect eyes, no, mustn't think like that Hermione. For a good two minutes I stood there in curiosity, waiting for him to say something as he eyes darted from my legs to my bosom. Finally, I'd had enough and placed my hands on my hips._

"_Well if you don't have anything to say, Malfoy, I'm going to get some lunch." I began to turn away but I felt his hand grab my arm. His touch sent prickles of warmth up my arm and right into my chest. As he turned me back to face him my heart began to beat from his contact. He was so close to me, I could feel his breath, hear his pounding heart. He brought me closer still until my body made contact with his, my chest against his, his gray eyes boring into mine. _

_What was he doing? Before I had any chance to think of a rational answer I felt his lips crash onto mine. At first I was surprised, Draco Malfoy, kissing me? But soon I became caught up in his kiss and began to react to our chemistry. His hands roamed my body finally settling one in on my neck and the other around my waist. I in turn swept both hands through his gorgeous blonde hair, it was so silky, so beautiful. Suddenly he whipped me around and slammed me against the cold concrete wall, licking my lips asking for access. I opened cautiously and felt his tongue enter my mouth, again, odd feeling but soon I grew accustomed to it and delved around in his mouth. _

_I felt his hands leave my neck and waist and roam some more, but paid to heed. It felt so good to have him touch me; I began to roam his body as well. First to his chest, finely toned and muscular, to his abdomen, clearly worked out to his butt, well, I won't tell you how that felt. As he felt me I felt a sudden wave of heat take over my body and beads of sweat began to linger in the hair lining my forehead. He was so practiced, he moved me around another corner and reached his hands up my shirt and traced sweet circles around my stomach. He stopped kissing me only to attack the skin between my neck and shoulder. I felt him nibble and suck the tender skin as I granted him a moan from the pleasure I was receiving. This must have spurred him on for I felt his hands roam further up and massage my breasts through the silky bra I was wearing. Oh, how I longed for that damn bra to just disappear. As if reading my mind, Dra – I mean, Malfoy, stopped his sucking long enough to quickly unbutton my blouse and bra while I hastily ripped off his shirt. As I felt his toned ab muscles I nearly cried out in pleasure as he sucked at my hardened nipples. When he heard me moan loudly for a second time I felt a hardening in his pants dig into my thigh. This was new; I had aroused the great Slytherin Sex God? Wonders never cease to amaze._

_Oh this was too torturous, I could tell he felt the same way so, with an amazing amount of strength I never new I possessed, I flipped positions so he was slammed against the wall. _

"_Granger, you naughty girl," He said huskily, "I never took you for a dominant critter."_

"_Oh, shut up, Malfoy, do you want this or not?" I snapped as I began to unzip his pants. I completely removed both his pants and boxers before stopping to marvel at his swollen cock, it was much larger than Viktor's. Hungrily, I licked my lips and attacked it with my mouth, earning the first pleasurable groan from my victim. Since it was so big, I couldn't swallow all of it but took in as much as it could as he began to thrust into my mouth. I removed myself from its head just before his release swallowing the pre-cum I'd earned, smirking up at him. _

_He breathed heavily and gave me the most dangerous look I'd ever received from him. I was in for it. Once again I found myself against the wall and in a frightening predicament. He stripped away both my skirt and underwear before taking his hand and plunging his fingers forcefully into me. I saw stars as he thrust harder and deeper feeling a tightening in my abdomen. Oh, this felt so good as he supported all my weight on his hands, my legs becoming useless at this point of ecstasy. Just when I was about to cry out in climax, he removed his fingers, licking the juices. _

"_Fuck you, Malfoy." I breathed; I guess I earned it though, as I stared at his cock that was rapidly swelling. _

"_Now, have we reached an understanding?" Malfoy asked calmly considering how much sexual pain he was in. I nodded and he smirked tossing me to the ground, straddling me. _

Both stark naked and in the corridor, I had the best sex of my life, with my arch enemy. Something I vowed I'd never stop, from that day forward…

…_he was my only obsession._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/n: yes this will have more than one chapter, and yes, it will be mostly smut... sorry for leaving you hanging at the end there. -giggles- Review please!


End file.
